Siempre Juntos
by Voldemora
Summary: Los padres de Hermione piensan que debería visitar a un psicólogo, para que la haga entrar en razón y se de cuenta de que todo lo que ella piensa haber vivido no es mas que un producto de su imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**_**

**Prólogo **

No sé cómo ocurrió todo esto, ni como termine viniendo cada semana a este lugar. Según mis padres, ''era lo mejor para todos'' Pff será lo mejor para ellos, porque para mí no lo era, pero no me quedaba otra opción. De todos modos este lugar no era tan desagradable, sólo que me sentía un poco incomoda al tener que sentarme, en un sillón de cuero negro, por una hora mientras que un estúpido doctor me hacia preguntas, como si estuviera hablando con una loca. Porque de algo estaba muy segura, loca no estaba, y ellos eran mucho más que reales, y nadie, por más que tenga 4523 títulos y haya estudiado en la mejor universidad, me hará creer lo contrario.

**Holaaa! Esta es la primera historia que me animo a subir y espero que les guste :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**Rutina:**

- Buenos días señorita Granger. -Saludo con el mismo tono amable de cada semana.

- Buenos días doctor Brown. -Dije con sarcasmo. Y vi como anotaba algo en su libreta, seguido de un gesto de decepción. Me senté en el familiar sillón de cuero negro y clave mi mirada en la ventana del fondo, que daba a una hermosa vista del jardín del edificio. Eso hacía cada semana, la verdad que no me apetecía para nada tener que hablar con el doctor sobre mis sueños, y que este le dé más razones a mis padres, para que piensen que no estoy bien mentalmente

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -rodé mi ojos.

No conteste. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

- ¿Acaso, no se cansa de la misma rutina? - Hablaba casi susurrando y con curiosidad.

- Es que aún guardo la esperanza de que algún día me conteste, señorita Granger.

- Si que pierde su tiempo. - Mire hacia el piso, y subí mis piernas para sentarme de un modo más cómodo.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensa? ¿Qué pierdo mi tiempo? - asentí. - Pues a mí no me parece estar haciéndolo.

- Pero... si ni siquiera contesto a sus preguntas.

- Cuando se encuentre lista lo va a hacer. – Dude unos segundos.

- ¿Y si nunca lo estoy? -Pregunte en un tono alarmante, como si de verdad me preocupara - En realidad ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. - dije cambiando totalmente el tono de la pregunta anterior por uno a la defensiva. El delgado hombre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la enorme ventana.

- Creo que si sabe por qué está aquí señorita Granger.

- ¡Nadie me hará creer otra cosa! - conteste, como si fuera un acto reflejo. Giro para verme, y note sorpresa en su rostro.

- Señorita Granger...

- ¡Nadie! - repetí, ahora un poco más calmada. - Estoy lo completamente cuerda como para diferenciar lo real de lo inventado. - lo mire desafiante.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que mantenemos una conversación que va más allá de un ''buenos días'' y ''hasta la próxima sesión''? - lo observe intrigada. Parecía querer cambiar de tema. El espero mi respuesta, y como no se la di, continúo. - Creo que hemos hecho un gran avance. Y por como reacciono ante mi pregunta, creo que tiene bien en claro porque está aquí.

- Creo que es todo por hoy - Me dirigí hacia la puerta, ignorándolo.

- Todavía nos quedan... -observo el gran reloj ubicado en la blanca pared - 25 minutos. - Suspire resignada.

- Está bien, quiero terminar con esto - tome asiento de nuevo - pregunte lo que quiera. - Sabía que me arrepentiría luego de esto.

- Muy bien – aceptó - Dígame... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siente?

- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunte de mala forma.

- Sobre lo que quiera expresarse. - ¿Qué? No estaba muy segura de querer ''expresarme'' pero era la única salida de esto.

Tarde varios minutos en contestar.

- ¿Se puede en realidad explicar los sentimientos tal cual se sienten? - pregunte más para mí misma.

- No creo que exactamente, en realidad no lo sé, podría intentarlo...

- Siento... que... intentan cambiarme, que me mienten, que no les importa lo que realmente quiero, a veces hasta siento miedo - bajaba la voz con cada palabra que salía de mi boca hasta que no salió ningún sonido de ella, aunque tuviera algunas cosas más para decir

- ¿Quienes? - escribió en su libreta, y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

- Todos. - Mire hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? – pregunto repentinamente.

- Honestamente, no lo sé - negué con la cabeza. - A veces, pienso que estoy segura de lo que quiero y a los dos segundos me doy cuenta de que es una estupidez, que no tiene sentido... que no quiero eso…

Espero a que continuara.

- Sólo quiero ser feliz - Mire al piso – ¿Qué puede tener de malo eso?

- Nada – contesto con ¿lastima? No lo pude distinguir bien. –Estos ''sueños'' que tienes, ¿Qué sientes sobre eso?

- ¿Sueños? No son sueños, es real y lo sé... Existen ¡son mis amigos! Ellos, me hacen feliz - Sonreí al recordar nuestras aventuras juntos.

- Ellos - repitió pensativo y lo escribió - ¿Entonces, porque crees que tus padres dicen que lo ha inventado?

- Pues, ¡no lo sé! - grite molesta. - No sé que les pasa, desde cuando están así... Ni porque piensan que me invente todo. ¿Acaso podría haberme inventado 6 años de mi vida? Y ¿Por qué les molesta tanto estos ''sueños''? - Hice comillas en la palabra - ¿Qué tienen de malo? Quizás ellos son los que necesitan un psicólogo - Rodé los ojos. Siguió anotando por más de 10 minutos, mientras recorría cada centímetro de la habitación.

Creo que es hora de irme - Dije observando el reloj, cosa que también hizo el doctor Brown.

- Tiene razón, Nos veremos en la próxima - sonrió.

- Si es que la hay - dije por lo bajo.

- Hemos hecho un gran avance, señorita Granger, le dije que cuando estuviera preparada, hablaría y espero que si haya una próxima sesión - me había escuchado.

- Si como diga - dije sarcástica. - Adiós doctor Brown - sonreí sin ganas. La verdad que contarle, aunque sea un poco de lo que siento, no fue tan malo. Al contrario, creo que me sentí más aliviada, como si hubiera confesado la verdad, de alguna travesura que había hecho de pequeña, varios años después.

Camine hasta casa, no quedaba demasiado lejos. Al entrar llame a mis padres pero nadie contesto, _debieron salir_ - pensé. Tomé una ducha y mire la hora, 20:31. Tenía bastante tiempo hasta la cena, tome uno de los libro de la biblioteca y comencé a leer. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cansada, hasta que a la mitad del tercer capítulo me quede dormida.

**Hola a todos! dejo el segundo cap, es bastante corto pero tratare de hacer los siguientes un poco mas largos. Espero que les guste :)**

lucecita11: Me alegro que te haya interesado :D Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Pero con la escuela se me hace dificil. Un beso enorme :)


End file.
